Shards and Medals
About Shards and Medals thumb|right|Shards and Medals in your ProfileIf you have visited your own profile lately, you might have noticed something weird in the upper right corner of it (or sometimes it's below the Discord server - depending on which of the two will load first). The introduction of Medals was briefly mentioned on our Discord Server, so that explains the round, shiny things in there, but what is up with that other weird, bouncing thing in your medal's box, I hear you asking? Don't worry, we will explain everything in the following paragraphs in further detail! "WAIT! I don't even have that!" Then please, contact an [[The Mad Scientists|'admin']] to get it activated! =Medals= Medals are prestigious rewards you can win via participation in contests. They are a reminder of all your glorious victories of the past so that they shall never be forgotten. Usually medals are rewarded for the top three winners of a contest and thus come in gold, silver and bronze - with some exceptions. Here is a complete List of all the Medals that can be won: Spotlight 50px Astonishing Attires 50px50px50px Freaky Fusion Frenzy 50px50px50px Fright-Mare Dreamland 50px50px High Heels from Hell 50px50px50px Monster Parent 50px50px50px Through the Mirror 50px50px50px Chat Games =Shards= While Medals are only for prestige, Monster Shards serve a completely different purpose. They are a Lab - and Portal - intern currency that can be used to buy adoptables from the [[Adoption Center|'Shard Market']]. They come in two variants, the Monster Shards, which we are using on The Lab, and the Mirror Shards, the equivalent used on The Portal. They have the same value behind them and thus can be combined should it be necessary. So, if you are, say, 10 Monster Shards short in order to purchase something but you have 12 Mirror Shards in your Portal account, you can use them as well. We will try and provide an actual balance of everyone's Shards on our Discord Server but of course you will always be able to find your current balance on your profiles to add them up yourself. How to Earn Shards? Now that we have the "what" out of the way, we can talk about how to actually earn them. There are 3 possible ways to earn Shards: Vote, Participate and Help. We will now explain each of them in more detail. Vote This is the easiest, least effortful way to earn an easy Shard. Simply place a vote for your (three) most favorite Fan Characters in the current Spotlight voting. Your Vote is worth one Shard! You will get the shard as soon as the winner is announced - so usually around the end of the month or the beginning of the new one. Participate While definitely attached to more work and effort, participating in contests is a great way to earn Shards. And quite a lot if you happen to win a Medal! Here is a conversion chart that applies to most of the contests: 50px = x10 50px = x5 50px = x3 Participation = x1 ''Note: These values are not fixed and might change due to regulation.'' Help Every now and then, Staff might need help with the housekeeping of the Wiki and will post some tasks in the discussions. You can then claim a certain amount of tasks you want to take care of. When you are done you will be rewarded with a previously arranged amount of shards. =Having a Problem?= Do you feel that something is wrong with your amount of shards? Are some Medals missing? Please note that everything has to be added/changed by us manually, which can take a few days. If you have been waiting for longer than 7 days and nothing changed, then please, contact an [[The Mad Scientists|'admin']]! Category:Browse